X-Men: The Old West
by Bolanis
Summary: 19th Century, Wild West AU. The Xavier Township was set up by Charles Xavier as a place of rest and support for those lost and abandoned. Young resident, gunman Slim feels as if the town is against him, when all he wants is the love of schoolmarm, Miss Jean Grey. Rated M for future usage of violence, possible threats of rape. Credit to SamuraiJack on DeviantART for the inspiration.
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Welcome to the Xavier Township**

The Xavier Township was set up by Charles Xavier as a place of rest and support for those lost and abandoned, and it quickly became a homely community. Town Marshall Xavier's first resident was a young gunman called 'Slim'.

"Welcome to Xavier's, young man. If there's anything I can do for you just let me know. I want to help you, reassure you. Whatever struggles you've faced already and any others that you will face, I want you to remember something; nothing is too difficult for you to handle. I believe in you Slim."

Things were to get difficult for him, as new and different faces turned up in town – the intelligent and very strong 'Boots' McCoy started work in the blacksmiths, energetic Bobby Drake took responsibility for the horses and cattle and religious preacher Warren Worthington arrived hoping for a retreat and solitude but also a chance to share the 'Word of the Lord' to this new township.

It was one arrival in particular that Slim could not take his eyes off, the red-headed schoolmarm Miss Jean Grey. Something special about her attracted him. Maybe it was her quick wit, her bouncy personality, or her passion for teaching? Maybe it was the swept-up copper locks, or her enchanting bosom within that corset, or the prospect of those long legs underneath her ruffled skirt? Maybe it was just the sense of something new, that he hadn't tried before... After all, she was quite a bit older than him.

"What's your real name Slim?" He adjusted his focus, realising that Miss Grey was looking straight at him. The question finally registered in his brain."

"Scott, Ma'am." He coughed. "Yes, you can call me Scott."

She smiled, and he smiled at that beautiful face.

"Good. So Scott, can you answer this question for me or shall I ask Bobby?"

No one had ever asked him about his real name before. No one else cared, except Jean Grey.

* * *

"Charles Xavier!"

The figure walked into the town square, the Japanese accent ringing through the air. "I wish to speak with Marshall Xavier!" There was silence and then the door to the Marshall's office opened slowly and out stepped Xavier, ready to approach the man.

"I'm here. How do you know of me?" Xavier walked across towards him, the Japanese warrior bowed.

"Sir, the name Xavier is well known around this area. Some fear it, whilst some speak of it with great respect. I humble myself to you now and ask if you could take me in. I seek employment as a former Samurai. I am now a Ronin as I have no master."

"And what is your name Ronin?"

"I am Utsuro Ookami, at your service."

"Utsuro, you're very welcome here at the Xavier Township. I cannot offer you much employment but as you are trained in fighting could I suggest a position as protector of the town, under the name Logan?"

"It would be an honour, Marshall."

Armed with a long sword on his back and a short sword at his hip, Logan took guard, patrolling the town. He was welcomed by the residents, and taken in as one of their own.


	2. Opposites Repel

**Opposites Repel**

"Jonathon Allerdyce! Please sit down and face the front!" When Jean Grey shouts, you know that someone is in trouble. Normally, just the smallest whisper of a command would communicate to all the class to be quiet, unless hot-headed John Allerdyce was in the room. On the surface it would seem that John was just the class clown who finds it hard to concentrate, but deeper down, he seemed to struggle with anger management issues, temper tantrums and fiery outbursts.

His main source of anger and frustration though is aimed at Bobby Drake and his relationship with Kitty Pryde. Kitty works with Bobby at the ranch as a horse wrangler, and as they were seeing each other every day a close friendship grew. Allerdyce, on the other hand, was a writer and a poet, and it infuriated him that she was not impressed by his sharp wit and charm, but by Bobby's physical strength and his dedication to the job. Curiously, he wasn't able to use his skills in the written form to vent this frustration, instead opting to cause a scene in the middle of the schoolroom.

"Ma'am, I just don't think it's fair that Bobby gets to sit next to Kitty all the time."

"Mr Allerdyce, Bobby can sit wherever he wants to, he isn't the one disrupting the class."

Bobby sat calmly in his place on the bench, whilst Kitty leant against the wall, feeling very awkward, wishing she could just slip right through.

* * *

"Who bids enter the Xavier Township?" Logan shouted through the gate, trying to fulfil his duty of protecting the town.

"The name's Erik the Red, I'm an old and loyal friend of Town Marshall Xavier." His voice was low and gruff. "I bring with me, my travelling circus. Pray let us take refuge for the night?" There was a clunk as the bar was removed from the door and, with the help of Piotr Rasputin he pulled the gates open, allowing the circus wagon to ride through into the centre of town.

There were whispers around town and the company were met with unrest and controversy. Some of the newer residents, however, were excited by the news. Erik stepped down from the cab. He was a burly man, his shirt tight over his broad shoulders and chest and his long, grey hair was covered by a wide brimmed hat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, I am Erik the Red, strongman and ringmaster of Circus Maximoff! We've been pulling in crowds from around the world to see our amazing shows and now you too can join our troupe of skilled performers!"

Slim stood watching, he knew this spiel because he'd seen it before. He saw the other townspeople standing amazed at what he was saying and he decided to speak up. "I can't believe that you're all still listening to this old man on his selfish recruitment drive!"

"I'm offering new opportunities, a chance to showcase your talents, and be who you really want to be. There's no need to be alone, we're like a family. You can feel safe and secure with us."

"We can be safe and secure here Erik, this is our home. I wish that Logan hadn't opened the gates to you; you don't deserve to set foot in this town. You can claim to be Xavier's friend, but you came here two years ago, and when you did, all you seemed to be was jealous that he'd managed to achieve something you hadn't. Now you turn up with an alternative scheme and expect us, who all look up to Marshall Xavier with respect, to suddenly ignore that and jump on your Circus wagon?"

"Oh no, of course not Slim, I don't expect you to _ignore_ that. I just expect you to see that life with Circus Maximoff is so much more glorious!" Erik smirked, tipped his hat and opened up the wagon, allowing the members of his troupe to step down. "I present to you… Miss Scarlet, sharp shooter extraordinaire and her brother Mister Silver, an incredible gymnast…" As the two walked out together, the small crowd applauded. "The grand illusionist, Mister Mind and the freakishly strange Toad Man…" More applause greeted the next two men, along with some cries of disgust at the sight of the Toad Man's long tongue. "And finally, please give it up, as we welcome, the beautiful showgirl, The Amazing Astra!" Applause built up again as the skimpily-dressed dancer paraded around in front of the crowd.

**_BANG!_**

The sound of gunshot rang through the air, closely followed by a deep chuckling from Erik, who slow-clapped mockingly. "Oh, Charles, Charles, Charles... You still have some of your flair left then?"

"And flair is all you have, Erik. You have no heart and no care for anyone's true feelings. Not anymore. You lost that a long time ago." Charles walked through the crowd to face his old friend directly. "To your so-called troupe, I say one thing. This is your chance to leave. If you aren't happy with this situation and whatever he's offering you, get out now. There's a place for you here, or elsewhere, anywhere is better than under his control."

A murmur travelled across the crowd and, after a short while, Astra stepped forward. "He's right; you can't control me or use me anymore, Erik. I'm leaving."

Xavier looked at Erik, "Now you can go. Go and don't come back."


	3. Best Laid Plans

**Best Laid Plans**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating, this bit really didn't want to be written. Still, it may help you understand the sense of time passing within the narrative if time passes between the publishing of chapters! I hope that you can follow what is going on in the story through these short scenes and snippets of life in the township.**

There seemed to be a greater sense of solidarity following the arrival and then hasty departure of Erik and his troupe. The community inside the walls seemed to be a lot more aware of what this place meant to them, and what they could do to contribute. Boots McCoy presented plans for a full-brick Saloon building in the town centre and Logan and Piotr took time away from the gates to help in construction. Not too long later, the Saloon was up-and-running and busy with patrons, with Mr. LeBeau as saloon-keeper and Miss Anne-Marie as his barmaid.

The school was busier too, with more teenagers coming than ever before. Slim, Bobby, Kitty, and John attended regularly, along with Piotr Rasputin's sister Ilyana, Julia Lee, Laura Kinney and the Braddock twins; Brian and Elizabeth, to name a few. With the new Saloon being used as the latest place for social gatherings, at the weekend the schoolhouse was transformed into a church, open throughout the day, with a Sunday morning service led by Revd. Warren. Miss Jean Grey lived and slept in an adjoining section of the schoolhouse and Warren loved to chat with her early on Sunday mornings before the service.

* * *

It had been far too long for Slim, though, to be longingly gazing at Jean Grey with no satisfying results. He had been admiring her and loving her from afar and he wanted to do something. So one evening after school he stayed in the schoolroom when all the other students had left.

"Are you feeling okay, Scott?"

"Yes, ma'am." Slim stood up from the bench, putting his bag next to him. "I... think you're a great teacher Miss Grey."

"Thank you, Slim. It's awfully kind of you to say that." She starts turning back round to pack things away, and Slim almost doesn't carry on his train of thought.

"I also wanted to say, Miss..." Slim adjusts the tinted glasses on his nose. "That you're a very beautiful woman."

"Now Scott, I don't think that's appropriate." She put her bag onto her shoulder. "I know what you're thinking, and what you'd like. But I'm sorry, you can't get it." She was firm with him. She walked to the door and opened it to let Slim out. "Let's not talk of this again."

She hoped that they wouldn't. He hoped they would. They both knew that this was just the start.


End file.
